<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood Spills on Lavender Petals by Cherry_Art</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815243">Blood Spills on Lavender Petals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Art/pseuds/Cherry_Art'>Cherry_Art</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Hanahaki AU, Hanahaki Disease, Other, both are idiots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Art/pseuds/Cherry_Art</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asra and Alya are both deeply in love, though the other doesn't know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apprentice &amp; Asra (The Arcana)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood Spills on Lavender Petals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In my version of the Hanahaki au, if you love someone and have even a doubt of them loving you back, you begin to grow a flower in your lungs. Eventually, if the belief never changes, the person will be suffocated by the flower.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wiping droplets of blood away from the corner of his mouth, Asra stares at the torn petals he had just coughed up in disdain. Sighing, he sweeps them out of the shop before anyone could see. The lavender color contrasts nicely with the dull grey of the cobblestone streets.  </p><p>“Funny how something so beautiful can be so deadly,” he thinks to himself as he closes the door to the shop. Mentally steeling himself so he wouldn’t worry the girl still sleeping upstairs, he plasters a familiar smirk onto his face, illusioned mischief curling the corners of his mouth up.  </p><p>Walking upstairs and entering the bedroom, Asra leans down and gently starts shaking Alya’s shoulder. Groaning softly, she turns and blearily opens her eyes, squinting at her magician friend. Slowly sitting up, she yawns before speaking. “Asra..? What time is it?” Moving a piece of her unruly hair out of her eyes, Asra answers. “It’s 9 in the morning. I thought I’d let you sleep in for a bit, since you worked so hard yesterday.” Stepping back to allow Alya space to slip out of bed, Asra slips into the kitchen to allow her privacy to dress, as well as to get started on making some tea.  </p><p>Just as he starts pouring the boiling water into two mugs, Alya walks into the room grinning. “I knew I smelled tea.” Giving his apprentice a mischievous smile, he brings the two cups to the table. One was a light baby blue while the other was a deeper, richer cobalt. “Thanks, Asra.”  </p><p>They start up a light conversation as they wait for their tea to brew, but it becomes increasingly difficult to maintain his smile. “I think I might go out to find some more mugroot today. Our stock is running a bit low.” He pretends not to see her smile falter, becoming just a bit less vibrant. “That’s a good idea.” She tries to sound cheerful as she answers, taking a long sip of her tea. Her crestfallen tone is barely concealed, and Asra can feel the flower in his lungs root a bit deeper.  </p><p>He takes a sip of his own as he gives Alya his signature smile. “I’ll bring you back any cool rocks I find, okay?” Though Alya’s expression lifts a little, her tone still holds a barely-there pout. “Promise?” Nodding, he gets up and answers. “Yep. I’m sure I’ll find something you’ll like.” He sets his empty mug in the sink and walks into the bedroom, coming out with his coat, scarf, and traveling bag. It takes a moment for Alya to spot Faust curled around his neck, smiling as she goes over to give the snake some scratches under her chin. </p><p>After a moment she turns back to Asra, her smiler turning softer. “Hurry back, okay? I get the feeling today’s gonna be a busy day.” Chuckling softly, Asra agrees and they say their goodbyes.  </p><p>Closing the door to the shop softly behind him, Asra takes a moment to gain control of his emotions before heading in the direction of the forest. A frown slips onto his lips as he begins coughing once he reaches the edge of the forest. </p><p>Faust gently squeezes his shoulders in a way to try and comfort him, tongue slipping out momentarily. Once Asra wipes the blood from his lips and stand straight, he hears his familiar’s concerned voice in his mind. “Okay??” He answers after a moment of regaining his breath. “I’m fine, Faust. It’s nothing to worry about.” He gives her a few chin scratches. Though the purple snake doesn’t seem convinced, she doesn’t say another word, instead slithering into Asra’s scarf. </p><p>He steps into the forest, thoughts slipping back to Alya as he looks for herbs and rocks she might like. She would eventually find out about his disease: it would be sooner rather than later that he wouldn’t be able to hide it anymore. Worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, Asra walks deeper into the forest, continuing to let his thoughts wander.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>